Ryoko's Pledge
by Chanman312
Summary: While Amane and Kiriko shower away... Ryoko and Seina shall play.


I don't tenchi muyo GXP.

Huge thanks to my beta readers on this first fic. deckman and StainedLace. I'll have more shenanigans on the way.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steam enveloped the subspace bathroom on Ryoko Balta's personal spaceship. She had been assigned to help on Seina and co.'s mission to deliver the black box of research a squad team had given their lives for. Currently two womanly figures were concealed in thick, humid steam as hot water refreshed their aching skin. Kiriko's long dark hair flourished to life with addition of water and she readily allowed it to roll down her face and slim figure; for it was a luxury not taken by the crew in many days.

The Kamidake had been under attack for about a week, trying to hold its own against a fleet of pirates, forcing the crew to its breaking point. All hope seemed lost until Ryoko appeared out of the void and was able to distract the pirates long enough to perform a successful rescue. Now Kiriko stood quietly in the shower as all the tension of the week rolled slowly but surely off of her tense shoulders.

"Ah hot water!" She finally moaned, lathering up sweet smelling soap on her pale flesh.

A giggle was heard through her shower door. Amane, her blond friend and rival was also enjoying the fresh mist. Though she also had a fabulous body, Amane was anything but a mindless ditz who relied solely on her good looks. In fact, you could almost describe her as a tomboyish kind of girl and had enough money in her family to buy ten planets. She was a very foreword kind of woman; a little too forward with Seina if you asked Kiriko. But as long as she didn't go too overboard she was a reliable friend, and she was glad to have her with along… most of the time.

"This is the first time I've felt clean in days!" She was nigh on giddy. "I suppose with all that Ryoko's done for us these past few days we'll have to thank her for this as well."

"She's probably sick of it by now." Kiriko remarked, unable to stop smiling.

As the girls enjoyed their cleansing, Seina had sought out Ryoko to thank her for all she had done for him and his crew.

Unfortunately Ryoko had other plans in mind…

"Oh no Seina, I should be thanking you!" Ryoko said quickly, brushing off Seina's gratitude.

She realized that he was the true hero in this. Because of his actions many of her friends would receive freedom in a few days and that alone made her heart leap with happiness. As far as she was concerned, she was the one indebted to Seina. He had prevented her from committing suicide, but neither that, this rescue she performed, nor any other action would truly be able to equal what she owed this young man.

"Thanks Ryoko, but I didn't do anything that big." Seina commented as he blushed slightly.

"Oh but you did!"

Ryoko began inching closer to Seina as she prepared herself for this speech. She had gone through this pledge a hundred times, and never imagined that she would be able to perform it so soon. It was enough to make her heart stop.

""And to prove my gratitude," she continued, clasping her hands around his as she stared deeply into his soft chocolate eyes, "This I pledge. I will serve you forever Seina Yamada," she said, finally, blushing heavily, and slowly backing Seina towards the bed. HE was almost hers. She now decided that it was time to lay it on thick. "I am yours. I'll do anything. Don't refuse me. I beg you!"

"Ryoko… uh you're an amazing woman and everything but…"

"Oh yes Seina," she exclaimed once more, locking lips with her admiration as she rested her hips on his. Soon their bodies would become one, and Ryoko would serve Seina in a way only a woman could.

Seina's eyes shot wide as Ryoko deepened the kiss. Part of him wanted to push her away, but her feared for her life again as he flashed back to them in the park.

_ Flashback_

Seina found himself on the wrong side of gun looking at his long time acquaintance and friend Erma. She looked at him with a deadly glare that would rock most men to their core. Seina was no different in this aspect and was drawing a parallel to the last time he was confronted with a gun to his head.

Tarant Shank had boarded his ship and was killing off many of the crew. He and Mitoto ran for their lives, and Seina was able to send Mitoto through a space pod to safety, but was unable to secure himself in time to escape the clutches of this madman. Thankfully Kiriko appeared in the nick of time to save him, but he hadn't been able to look at her the same way since. It took Amane's reassuring words for him to finally get over that incident. One he was unfortunately reliving once again.

"Oh that's right. This is the second time you've found yourself on the wrong side of a gun. It must be a traumatic experience for you. If only you had listened to Kiriko and return to Earth when you still had the chance."

"Why Erma?" Seina responded quietly.

Sadness enveloped her eyes as she began to explain the sudden change of heart.

"I… I honestly enjoyed living with you and the others. I really did, and I wish… I wish that we could have lived on like that forever, but we **can't**."

A tear rolled down the side of her face as she seemingly finished. The tear made Seina's mind reminisce in the moment when he looked at Kiriko after she saved him. All he could feel was fear, and he didn't want to react the same way and see another person he cared about suffer in his wake.

"Seina," she continued, "I'm so sorry."

"Wait!" Seina interrupted the woman about to cease his existence. "I'd like to give you something I bought for you." He began to reach in his bag and continued; "You see I decided to use my first paycheck to buy gifts for all my friends."

He shakily held his hand out towards Erma with a small lavender bag resting on his palm. Seina had decided that even if he was afraid, he was still going to treat her as he always had: as a friend.

"You got one… for me?" Erma replied, shock lacing her tone. "Why you?" She continued as tears streamed down her face. "Of all the people in the GP, why did it have to be the one person that I can't..?"

The gun fell from her hand as she collapsed towards the ground. Her body began to morph and she lost her Wau features and transformed into his former acquaintance; the lovely space pirate Ryoko Balta.

Those golden eyes had turned into a majestic crimson. Seina was at a loss for words, and confused just wasn't good enough to describe his mind at the moment.

"Ryoko I… wha?"

"I wish we could go back. I wish things didn't have to be this way." She remarked quietly. "But I have to do this!" She snatched the gun and rising to her feet. "I can't live knowing I've failed my crew and their families."

Her eyes softened at him as she moved the gun away from Seina's head and towards her own. Ryoko adjusted the barrel right above her right temple as her eyes softened, already moist with shedding tears.

"Goodbye Seina. Please go back to Earth while you still can."

"No don't!"

"Just promise you won't forget."

The sadness was spilling over her cheeks as her finger tightened around the trigger. It seemed she was about to pull, when a noise in the distance distracted them. Amane and Kiriko in a Police car were racing towards them.

Seina took his chance and lunged for Ryoko's wrist, knocking the gun free and forcing them both to the ground. Soon Airi, Seina's Commanding Officer arrived with back up and took control of the situation. He convinced Ryoko to take the gift he had bought for her, or rather Erma, and was able to see some of that hopelessness and sadness lift from her before she was escorted away.

_Flashback end_

Now with the role reversed, Ryoko was now on top of Seina and allowed her hands to wander down his torso.

Though Seina wasn't really sure of himself at the moment, he decided that he would not refuse his friends out of fear again. He took command by slipping his tongue into Ryoko's ravaging mouth.

Ryoko's eyes shot wide as Seina's finally began to return her advances. They watered in joy as her and Seina's tongues danced together in a blissful embrace. After all that sneaking around, the countless hours of research, hiding her true identity, she was finally becoming one with her admiration. She pumped her fist towards the ceiling, sealing her victory.

Seina was a little lost, but began experimenting on Ryoko to see what worked and what didn't. He removed his mouth and its playful appendage from Ryoko's mouth and started to attack her neck. He lightly suckled on her collar bone receiving a soft moan from Ryoko. His hands wandered along her body, slowly groping at her breast.

She quickly rolled to her side and slipped from her space suit, allowing her bosom to bounce freely from its prison. As she laid there exposed to her new lover, a smile was plastered on her face.

"I finally have you, Seina Yamada."

Seina didn't reply and instead continued his ministrations upon Ryoko's breasts. He slowly suckled her nipple, nibbling on it softly. Ryoko smiled lightly at the boy before her, so gentle and yet was defiantly working her breast like a pro.

He knead her breast rolling them roughly in his hands and begun to trail down her naval moving towards her moist sex. She moaned and Seina advanced downward, her legs tingled in anticipation as Seina's lips were resting on her shaven womanhood. His eyes flashed with hers as his tongue ran slowly against Ryoko's pussy, flicking his tongue against her folds. He couldn't tell, but he was driving Ryoko to a certain bliss that had eluded her for far too long.

"Um… how am I doing so far Ryoko?"

"Just as I always imagined Seina, but can I make a suggestion."

"Uh… sure?"

Ryoko gripped her legs around Seina's head and flipped him onto his back. She then straddled his face, and ground her pussy against his face.

"Ya gotta get deeper in there." She said with a sultry voice.

Seina mumbled something incoherent as Ryoko hips grinded against his lips. He decided that he would just go along with Ryoko's expertise since he was well… a bit clueless. His brain fogged as the scent of Ryoko's desire overwhelmed his senses. Seina once again plunged his tongue deep into Ryoko, causing a blissful moan from the space pirate.

"Ah, yes Seina!"

He darted his tongue against the ridges lining her wall and brushed his upper lip against her nub. Ryoko's hips jerked against Seina face, causing his tongue to dive in deeper into her, creating another wave of pleasure. Seina tried to lift Ryoko off for a second to catch his breath, but his hands were forced back down to her hips.

"Not yet… to close." She gasped, literally humping his head, craving release. "Just keep eating Seina, almost there."

Even though Seina was new at this, he somehow knew exactly where to touch her; though he had to admit it was a little easier since she was riding his face at the moment. With another grind she felt a wave of pleasure rock her body and sent her over the edge.

"Oh Seina! Yes!"

Her thighs closed tightly against Seina, making her juices splash upon his face. Her legs twitched a bit as she fell backwards onto the bed releasing Seina from her vice grip. She breathed heavily as she recovered from her orgasm.

Being with the one you loved really intensified things.

Seina on the other hand was wiping up the juices from his face. He found that they tasted sweet. He rolled over to Ryoko, licking up the remaining nectar from her legs.

"Splendid job Seina, but as your servant, it's time for me to serve you." Ryoko smiled with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Uh… sure sounds goo--" Seina tried to finish but was interrupted as he was once again shoved onto his back.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to give you the '_Ryoko Special_'."

"Ryoko… Spe…special?"

Ryoko tore Seina's space suit away from his body in a swift grasp. She ripped through his briefs revealing her prize: a semi erect, junior Seina; all hers for the taking. She grasped it in her right hand and begun to jerk it slowly.

Seina eyes shot wide as he went from fully dressed to naked in a matter of moments. She laced her finger tips across his shaft. Gripping a little tighter, she increased her pace tenfold, causing Seina to groan loudly. She smiled and wrapped her tongue around his swollen head, then suddenly engulfing him to the base. Seina's hips jerked in response as pleasure ran through him.

"Uh Ryoko this is amazing!"

Ryoko hummed in response earning another hip thrush from Seina. She continued to suck him for all she was worth, cramming what she could fit into her mouth and jerking the rest with her hand. She tightened her lips around his shaft and went as deep as she could, her nose deep in his scent. She glided back up with loud pop, locking eyes with Seina the entire time. Seina was breathing heavily as she stopped her attack on him and began a new front.

"Time for the main course Seina, my love."

Ryoko gripped Seina's rod once more and lined her pussy, preparing him to plunge into her.

"Seina dear, are you ready?"

Seina nodded as Ryoko slammed her hips onto his, causing them both to gasp in pleasure. Ryoko started moving her hips, bouncing up and down on Seina's hard cock. Seina began meeting her drops with an instinctive thrust of his own, sending a warm chill down Ryoko's spine.

"Ah yes Seina just like that!"

She wrapped her arms around Seina's neck to get a better position and started pounding her hips onto Seina with everything she had. A slurping pop could be heard with each thrust as Ryoko moan uncontrollably.

Seina tried to focus in his hazed filled mind as he stretched his arms to grab a hold of something tangible. He instead was met with Ryoko's bouncing flesh. He smacked his hand hard against the soft skin, giving him a chance to grip deeply.

"OH Seina you naughty boy!" She moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Uhh Ryoko… I don't know how… long I can…" He tried to say, pausing after each thrust.

"Just a little more my love, I'm almost there."

Seina was fighting a losing race, running on fumes. He gathered whatever stamina he had left and gripped Ryoko's round ass as tight as he could, then thrusting deeply into Ryoko's slick pussy. Fortunately it was enough to send Ryoko over the edge. She rode out her orgasm as Seina continued to be buried deeply within her.

"Seina, fuck yes!" She yelled, while her walls clamped down on Seina's cock.

Seina's cock twitched inside of her as he finally released. His lips latched onto hers as he tumbled with Ryoko to lie on their sides. Ryoko breathed deeply as she lay next to her lover, her eyes still glazed over with lust as she looked at the beautiful form of Seina Yamada.

"Not too bad for our first time, wouldn't you say Seina dear?"

"Yeah… a real… blast." He replied, breathing heavily with every word.

Ryoko pulled a blanket out of subspace to cover them as she snuggled closer to Seina, her chin resting on his chest. He wrapped a protective arm around Ryoko pulling her tightly against him. He was still recovering from intense pleasure, but focused on Ryoko's soft breathing, allowing it to soothe him. He looked at her sleeping form against him and smiled. He was glad he was able to please another person in his life.

His luck had seemingly turned around he thought quickly. He was drifting off into a blissful sleep of his own when voices could be heard.

"That shower was fantastic! Let's thank Ryoko for all of the hospitality."

"Sounds like a fine plan Amane; I just hope she's not resting."

Tears of _'I can never win' _ran down the sides of Seina's face. He realized that the girls would probably have a few bones to pick with him once the saw him in this state. He moved from underneath Ryoko and ran towards the door.

He slid it open to find a surprised Amane and Kiriko on the other side. Kiriko and Amane blushed profusely as their eyes wandered over Seina. Kiriko's mind started imaging the Empire State Building, baseball bats, pool sticks, and spears. She yelled and slapped Seina hard against the face a she ran towards her room.

"Seina I'm sorry, but please put some clothes on!" Kiriko yelled as she ran.

Amane stares at Kiriko sprinting away from the scene, and then turns her attention back to a glistening Seina. She scanned him over quickly and smiled to herself.

"Well Seina I was going to wait till later, but you seem ready and willing right now." She dropped her towel revealing a bountiful bosom and a body with ample dark curves. Seina blushed deeply as he found himself taking in every ounce of Amane's body. He quickly sprinted past her, running towards his room.

"Another time Amane! I have to check on repairs!"

"Check repairs… now?" Amane questioned, blinking in confusion.

She picked up her towel and covered herself again. She smiled to herself thinking of how she would eventually make Seina hers. Her legs carried her away from the room when a thought hit her. She caught up with Kiriko who stood frozen outside their shared bedroom, her outstretched hand twitching as the same thought appeared to have struck her as well.

"Was that Ryoko's room Seina came out of naked?" Amane stared as the puzzle pieces slowly began to fit together.

"RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both yelled in unison.

Ryoko was still sprawled out snoozing soundly on her bed with a smile spread across her face. Her hand clasped into a fist and two fingers shot out.


End file.
